Forbidden Love
by LeahAnne
Summary: Will Schuester commits the ultimate crime - he falls for a student.  Will this unlikely romance be able to stand a shot or will it falter under the pressure of adversity?  Quill.  One shot.  Rated M just to be safe for language and sexual references.


**Forbidden Love, **  
**a "Quill" story**  
**by LeahAnne**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Glee. If I did, I would be very rich and would have Chord Overstreet all to myself. Yay.

**A/N: **Since there is a distinct lack of Quinn/Will stories, I decided that this would be something worth pursuing. This is also the longest one-shot I've ever written and I'm quite proud of it. I was going for a certain writing style and I think I did quite well. :)

**

* * *

**

_I don't, don't care if it's not right_  
_ To have your arms around me_  
_ I want, to feel what it's like_  
_ Take all of you inside of me_

_In your eyes (in your eyes)_  
_ Forbidden Love_  
_ In your smile (in your smile)_  
_ Forbidden Love_  
_ In your kiss (in your kiss),_  
_ Forbidden Love_  
_ If I had one wish, _  
_ Love would feel like this _  
_(Love would feel like this)_

* * *

It was right after Sectionals. Will Schuester had walked into the supposedly empty choir room to grab his grade book he'd left there during glee practice. He headed over to the piano and grabbed it before heading back to the door leading out to the hallway.

It was then that he heard a hearty sniff.

He turned around, frowning, but not seeing anyone. He paused and listened and heard a slight hiccup. He looked back toward the piano and saw a slight flash of red and white.

Well that narrowed it down quite a bit. It had to be a Cheerio; he'd only seen that obnoxious shade of red on one article of clothing – the skirts of William McKinley High School's Cheerios. The white had been more flesh-colored than anything.

So, it was either Brittany or Quinn.

Will headed around the corner of the piano and saw Quinn Fabray surrounded by a ring of tissues, her head resting on her knees.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Will asked her, bending down on his knees to see her a little more clearly.

"Nothing," Quinn said quickly, scooping up her tissues and getting up. She headed over to the trashcan and dumped them in the wastebasket.

"You're crying," Will said. It was a statement, not a question.

Quinn looked up at him, wiping the tears from her bloodshot eyes. "It's fine, Mr. Schue. Seriously, don't worry about it. I'm just stressed out. Sam obsessed with Otterbein stuff and we're having problems. But we'll get it worked out."

Sam. He had gotten into Otterbein, one of the greatest musical theatre schools in the country. It was just under two hours away and with the school year in full swing and Sam focusing so much on college, Will knew that they probably weren't going to last.

"He gave me a promise ring and everything, but I really just don't see this working, Mr. Schue," she said sadly. She froze and covered her mouth in shock. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's fine, Quinn. I understand," he said, looking over at her. "You're young. You're a senior in high school and you're supposed to be planning out the rest of your life! You don't have to follow after Sam if that isn't what you want."

"You know what I want?" Quinn asked, smiling slightly.

"What's that?" Will asked her.

"I want to help people. As much as I love singing, I don't think it's what I'm meant to do for the rest of my life. I think I want to teach. To help kids who have been through some of the same things I have. I want to have an amazing career doing something I know I would be great at. I want to get married one day. I want to be a mother." She broke off hesitantly.

"But Quinn, you already _are_ a mother," Will reminded her. "You have Beth."

"Yeah, but Beth isn't really my daughter. Not anymore. She's Shelby's daughter. She's being raised by someone else. And as much as I love her, I'm not everything she needs right now," Quinn answered sadly. "I don't have a home to raise her in. I don't have a daddy for her. I'm just a messed-up kid."

She dissolved into tears again and Will instinctively pulled her close, trying to calm her shaking form. "Now, you know that's not true," Will said, shaking his head. "You know that's not true."

He rested his chin on her head and held her close to his chest while she cried her heart out.

* * *

It started off so innocent... Will wasn't even sure how it happened. One minute, he had overheard Quinn telling Mercedes that her mother was kicking her out of the house again and the next minute, he had pulled her into his empty classroom and was asking her exactly what her living arrangements were. When she admitted that she had asked Mercedes if she could move back into her house, he heard himself offer her another suggestion.

"I have a spare bedroom you could sleep in," he offered. "Just until you can get back onto your feet and all."

She looked at him, a confused expression on her face.

"But you're a teacher. Couldn't you get in trouble for doing something like that?" she asked quietly.

"Not if no one knows," he shrugged. "Besides, a little birdie told me that you were sharing a bed with Mercedes while you were – er – staying with her before. I don't think that's really much of a long term solution."

"No," she replied quietly.

"Then what do you say?" he asked. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But she was so vulnerable, so lost... what other option did she really have? He couldn't think of any.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"Positive," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," she said, biting her bottom lip. "Okay."

Quinn was kicking herself for the rest of the day. She was moving in with a teacher. God, how far had she really sunk? And what the _hell_ was Puck going to say when he found out she wasn't living with Mercedes, but instead had moved in with Mr. Schue?

She sighed and leaned up against the wall next to her locker. She had sixth period Spanish and seventh period gym. She really didn't feel like going to gym. She sighed and looked down the nearly deserted hallway before wiping the tears that were welling up in her eyes away.

Stupid post-baby hormones.

"Quinn?"

She turned around to see Puck standing a few feet away from her. She quickly turned around and crossed her arms over her chest and bit down on her bottom lip awkwardly. She hadn't talked to Puck much since the day Beth was born.

"Hey," she said dully.

"I heard what happened with your mom. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He genuinely looked it, too. Despite all Puck's problems and issues, he had the capacity to be a good guy somewhere deep down under all the muscle and brawn.

"Yeah. Mercedes said I could stay with her," Quinn said, not mentioning that she wouldn't be staying with Mercedes at all.

"Yeah," Puck said. He was watching her strangely and Quinn couldn't figure out quite what he wanted.

"But anyway, I should probably be getting to gym. I'm late for class." He should have been in class, too. But knowing Puck, he probably just decided that he was too cool for school or something like that.

"Quinn?"

She turned back around, wondering _why_ the hell he was still talking to her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Really, I am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Getting you pregnant was never part of the plan and just so you know, I _do_ think about Beth. You're not the only one who's going through hell right now."

Quinn was surprised. She didn't think Noah Puckerman was capable of such emotion.

"Okay," she said awkwardly. "But I really should be getting to gym."

"Yeah," Puck replied. "See you around."

Quinn headed down the hallway, baffled by Puck had said to her. Maybe he was growing up a little bit. But he still could never understand what she had gone through. He would never truly know.

* * *

Will knew he had a junky car. It was never so obvious though as when Quinn Fabray got into his passenger seat. She didn't look completely surprised, though, and he hoped the embarrassment he felt wasn't showing on his face.

"Thanks for all of this," Quinn replied. "I hope I'm not going to be too much of a burden on you."

"It's no big deal," he said. "You don't have anywhere else to go."

He saw her face turn crimson and ignored her embarrassment. He wasn't sure how to react to it.

* * *

Will's apartment was only a few minutes away from the school, so it was a short drive.

Quinn remembered that the last time she had been here, she had been pregnant. Will helped her take her bag into the apartment and showed her the spare bedroom. She remembered Terri telling her that they were planning on making this room the baby's room. Quinn felt a bit nauseous at the thought – that baby was Beth. She had planned on giving Beth to Terri and Will. She suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Will asked her.

"Nothing," she replied. "It's great. Thank you."

She leaned over and gave him a hug, silently thanking him for all of his help.

* * *

Will was a horrible cook. Everything he touched always came out disgusting in some way – whether it wasn't cooked all the way through or whether it was burnt on the top or on the bottom or even all the way through. He pulled out the chicken pot pie and pulled out a piece. Not only was the top black and crisp, but the insides were still frozen.

"Damn it!" he hissed.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, coming around the corner.

"I can't cook at all," he sighed. He looked up at her as she bit her bottom lip in amusement.

"Mr. Schue, it's not that hard – it's only baking."

"Will."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Call me Will. You're staying with me for a while, so we're housemates. I'm not exactly your teacher in this environment. I'd like us to be considered friends. If that's okay with you," he added hastily.

"Okay," she said. He thought he discerned a slight tint coloring her cheeks. Perhaps he had imagined it. She changed the subject. "How about you set the table. I can remake something else for dinner."

"Are you sure?" he asked. It was his turn to be embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's fine," she said simply, giving him a small smile.

He wanted to kick himself. She was so beautiful. And he knew it was wrong to think so.

* * *

Quinn climbed into her bed, absolutely exhausted. It had been a long day. She couldn't believe she was staying with Mr. Schu – Will. Will. She couldn't believe he wanted her to call him Will. It just seemed so... forbidden. She shifted her position in the bed, lying on her stomach and burying her face into the pillow, turning her head to the side.

She knew she felt antsy around him and she couldn't figure out why. He was being nice to her. That was all. And yet the gesture meant so much. He was being much nicer to her than Puck or Finn or even Sam had ever been. Sam had been focused on popularity and football, while Puck was focused on his assets and pecs, and Finn was just focused on Rachel. And Santana. And sex.

Will was different. He seemed more caring, more compassionate. It was as if he actually cared about HER feelings... not just doing something because he felt obligated to. She knew it meant more to her than he knew.

* * *

Will woke up at five am as usual. He climbed out of bed and jumped in the shower, the hot water waking him up and relaxing his muscles. After showering, he wrapped his robe around himself and headed into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. He would wake her up at six. They needed to be at school by seven – Quinn had an early-morning Cheerios practice and he had a meeting with Figgins about glee. He wanted to know about Sectionals and technically, they'd won, even if they had tied it was still a victory.

He poured his mug of coffee and sat down in front of the television in the living room, the dead quiet surrounding him. It was calming. He heard Quinn's alarm clock go off and some rustling around as she turned it off and got up. So maybe he wouldn't need to go in to wake her up after all.

He got up and pulled out his cereal boxes – Wheaties and Trix, appropriately, he thought wryly – and pulled the milk out of the refrigerator. He headed back into his bedroom and got dressed and came back out to see Quinn pouring herself Wheaties into one of the empty bowls, her wet hair around her shoulders.

"Wheaties?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Trix?" she asked. "I thought those were for kids."

"That's just what the commercial says. Don't bash it," he replied, pouring himself some Trix.

"What time do you need to be at school?" she asked him. "Coach Sylvester wants us there at seven-thirty."

"I have a meeting with Figgins about glee at eight. That's fine," he replied. "I'll get you there on time."

"Thanks," she replied.

He still thought she looked beautiful, even with her wet hair and her Wheaties.

* * *

"And, one, _two_, three, _four, _five – _six – _seven – _eight!_ Come on! Lopez, if your giant chest fruits get in the way again, I'm gonna pop them! We've got to get ready for _Regionals, _people! And if we lose, I'm going to make each of you work so hard the next time around that you'll be pleading for OSHA to come in and shut me down!"

"Her sense of humor is off today," Santana grumbled, getting back into her position for the pyramid.

"Shut up, Santana," Quinn grumbled. "I can't afford to stay late for Cheerios tonight,"

"What, you've got some hot new boyfriend since Sam left you?" Santana smirked.

Quinn shoved the thought of Will out of her head.

"Sam didn't leave me," she retorted. "We're still dating."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Come _on_, sissies!" Sue brandished a whip against the table in front of her. "One – _two – _three – _four – _five – _six – _seven – _eight!_"

* * *

Will couldn't get Quinn off his brain until lunch. Emma came and sat down with him, her napkins surrounding her, protecting her from the ever-present germs set to attack her. She polished her grape and popped it into her mouth and the two awkwardly avoided each other's eye contact.

"How are things with you and Carl?" Will asked at last.

"Great," Emma replied. "Are you – um – seeing anyone?"

"I see people all the time, everywhere I go," Will replied, avoiding the question.

"Anyone special?" she asked.

"Yeah," he admitted. "There's someone, but I don't see it working out."

"Why not?" Emma asked. "You're a great guy and I'm sure she's a nice woman." She continued polishing her grapes, and he adverted his gaze from the habit he now found surprisingly annoying.

"She's a bit young for me," he admitted.

"Carl's a bit older than me," Emma shrugged. "Five years. But I don't see a problem with it. If you really like this woman, then go for it."

If only Emma realized how complicated the situation truly was.

* * *

"So, where are you staying?" Mercedes asked Quinn as they took a seat in sixth period Spanish.

"With a friend," Quinn replied, trying to get her to lose interest.

"Does she go to school here?" Mercedes pressed.

"No," Quinn replied, taking her book out of her backpack.

Mercedes frowned.

"So how are you getting to wherever you're staying from here?" she asked.

"Her dad is picking me up from school," Quinn replied. _Such a bold-faced lie,_ she squirmed inside, feeling like crap for lying about the situation.

Mr. Schue walked in and she immediately locked eyes with him. He turned away from her and started writing on the board. Q-U-I- N – He stopped and erased quickly before writing "Que es esto" on the board.

He turned around.

"Hola, Mercedes," he said turning to face Mercedes. The class slowly quieted down. "Que es esto?" he asked, nodding to the pencil sharpener on the side of the wall.

"Es el sacapuntas," Mercedes replied. She hurriedly wrote something down on a tiny piece of paper and passed it to Quinn.

**You're living with Mr. Schue?**

Quinn sighed.

**Don't you dare tell anyone.**

She passed the paper back to Mercedes.

Fuck. Someone knew.

* * *

After glee, Quinn met Will around the corner from the school. Neither of them wanted to risk anyone seeing her getting into his car after practice.

"Mercedes figured it out," she said immediately. "But she's sworn to secrecy."

Will cursed under his breath. How did a student figure it out? Had she said anything to Mercedes?

"You know, if you hadn't met eye contact with me and then started writing my name on the board instead of 'que' then maybe she wouldn't have noticed," she reprimanded him.

"So? You could have said it was a million other things. Maybe my brain just slipped." Will wanted to smack himself.

"Well your brain needs to quit slipping because I don't want you risking your job over me," Quinn replied, looking down at her knees. "I can find somewhere else to stay."

"But I don't want you to find somewhere else to stay," Will replied too quickly. "It gets lonely when I'm the only one there."

Quinn looked at him in surprise. Suddenly, she was hugging him and Will didn't know what else to do. He hugged her back, the smell of strawberries attacking his senses. He was just glad he was sitting down because she made him weak at the knees.

* * *

Just like the night before, Quinn made dinner and Will set the table.

"Will, do you know anything about Calculus?" she asked him. "I can't figure out what we're doing in class and I haven't had time between glee and Cheerios to ask for help."

"Sure," he said. "I'll look over it for you."

She smiled. He was such a nice guy. She just wished she was already out of high school. She knew Mercedes wouldn't say anything to anyone about her staying with Will, but if something happened, she knew Mercedes would spill.

What was she even thinking? Of course nothing would happen between them. He was her teacher and he was about twelve years older than her. Even if she _was _eighteen and more mature than most of the rest of the senior class put together... he still wouldn't want anything to do with her. And once she graduated high school in May, there still wouldn't be a guarantee that he'd want anything more than a former student-teacher relationship anyhow.

"What's wrong?" Will asked her. "You look glum."

"Just thinking," Quinn replied. "Finals and all. Are you sure you're going to be okay with me staying here over winter break?"

"Like I already said, I'd be glad to have the company," Will said, smiling. "That is, if you want to stay here that long."

"Thanks," Quinn replied.

* * *

Quinn headed to bed rather early, around nine-thirty. Will finished watching the movie they were half-way through. On his way back to his bedroom, he heard muffled crying coming from Quinn's room. He hesitated before pushing the door open and walking in.

"Quinn?" he breathed.

She was in the fetal position, her blonde hair cascading around her. She was shaking with the weight of her tears.

"Oh, Quinn, please don't cry," he murmured. "It's okay."

He sat down on the bed, stroking her hair as she wept bitterly.

"Hush," he whispered. "It's okay, it's okay..."

"But it's _not_ okay!" Quinn protested. "I'm not sixteen anymore! I'm eighteen! I'm legally an adult and I've already had a child! I had to give her away and no one seems to understand how hard that was! Except for you. You've been there for me when most people haven't, knowing that I nearly gave my baby to your wife to pass off as your own child. It's not fair! How can you be so forgiving?"

Will saw the fire in her eyes, beyond the tears and smeared mascara. She seemed so... _alive._ He didn't trust himself to speak.

"I wish I had given Beth to Terri, Will. Because then, I would have known that she was being raised by the best person I know. By someone who has so much love to give. If I had given Beth to Terri, you wouldn't be alone right now, Will. You would have had a family! And I took that away from you!"

Will didn't say anything. He wanted her to finish. It seemed as if there was something else behind all of this... he just didn't know what it was.

"God damn it, Will! _Say_ something!"

And he didn't know what had come over him. But suddenly, he was kissing her. His lips were moving over hers and her arms were around him and they fell backwards on the bed. He moved feverishly on top of her, kissing her even more passionately. He could feel her heart beating, hear his own pulse rushing in his ears. She reached for his shirt and pulled it up over his head, breaking their kiss.

And then he paused. He shouldn't be kissing her, he thought to himself. She was his student. He was violating so many ethics... He pushed himself off of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," he replied. He shook his head and got up, walking away.

Quinn sat on the bed, wrapped up in the blankets, staring at the door.

He had kissed her. He had _kissed_ her. He had pushed her backwards, down onto the bed, moved on top of her, passionately kissed her like no one else ever had. She hadn't even seen it coming, especially since she was in the middle of telling him off. For what, she couldn't remember.

She pulled his shirt close to her. It smelled like his cologne. She wadded the shirt up and put it under her pillow. The tears resumed and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Will had gone back to his room, frustrated and disgusted with himself. She was dealing with so much and he just _had_ to go and make everything worse by going and kissing her! She was his student and he was risking his job!

But she had looked so beautiful and the fiery look in her eyes had showed her determination and her resiliency, two traits he found downright sexy. His mind wandered to the forbidden thought of what would have happened had he not stopped her, had he kissed her and kept right on going.

He groaned. Looking down, his raging hard-on didn't seem to be helping matters. He felt disgusted with himself. Quinn Fabray was definitely off limits.

He jumped in the shower and letting the water fall on him, circled his right hand and squeezed his erection, pumping in and out of his hand. He braced himself against the wall and images of Quinn came unbidden into his head. His release came hard and fast and he groaned loudly, letting the wall of the shower catch him.

She was the poisoned drink and he was dying of thirst.

* * *

The next morning, they repeated their routine, this time in complete silence. He got his Trix and she made her Wheaties and they got into the car and listened to morning talk radio on the way to school. They paused in the near-empty parking lot and he turned to face her. She looked at him uncomfortably, not sure what he was going to say about their actions the previous night.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn," he said quietly. "I don't know what I was thinking and if you want to find somewhere else to say, that's fine with me. I won't hold it against you."

He was blaming himself? She looked at him in shock.

"You didn't do anything I didn't want, Will. I told you, I'm eighteen, a legal adult. I'm allowed to choose whom I want to kiss."

"There wasn't really a choice there, Quinn. I pushed myself on you."

"No, you didn't." She couldn't help but laugh. "It was nice."

"_Nice?_"

She smirked as she heard him scoff.

"Yes, nice. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to Cheerios practice before someone catches me in your car. I'll see you in Spanish."

She got out of the passenger-side seat and took her books out of the floor board, winking at him before slamming the door shut and jogging down the parking lot to the school. Will Schuester was a crazy man, she thought.

Will sighed as he walked into the school. He wouldn't let his mind go toward dangerous territory. He would _not_ let his mind travel into dangerous territory. Would not, would not, would _not._

Unfortunately, he knew that he had nothing to lose by pursuing Quinn, besides his job. She was interested, obviously. She was beautiful, young, smart, and had a great sense of humor. But she had everything to lose. She was still _so_ young and he knew he'd be painted as the older man who had confused her, making her believe that she really loved him...

To the logical mind, the risks outweighed the benefits.

And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about her. It made him utterly miserable. And because he hadn't been able to hold back his weakness, she probably knew he was attracted to her. How could she not, after that kiss?

That kiss was a mistake. He had lost control and he couldn't let it happen again. If not for Quinn's sake, for his.

* * *

The day passed slowly. Quinn watched her cell with a hawk's eye as Puck rambled on and on about something stupid and Finn and Sam eagerly listened to him. Sam tried to hold her hand under the table, but she pulled it away.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied, sighing.

"How are things working out at Mercedes' place?" he asked her.

God. Did he really not even have a clue? Then of course, no one knew where she was _really_ staying. No one but Mercedes herself, who was sworn to secrecy.

"Fine," Quinn said quickly.

The bell rang and Quinn allowed Sam to walk her to sixth period Spanish. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. As he pulled away, she noticed Will watching the pair of them. A shadow of an odd look passed over his face and in that brief instant, she knew he was jealous.

"Bye Quinn," Sam said, completely oblivious to the interaction between the teacher and his much younger student.

"Bye Sam," Quinn replied, turning and walking through the door, ignoring Will completely.

Throughout class, Quinn ignored Will. It irked him and made him uncomfortable at the same time. He had forgotten that Quinn had been dating someone else. Not that he was dating her in any stretch of the imagination. But he really didn't have the right to be possessive over Quinn, did he? Each time he tried to get her eye contact, she passively glanced over him and focused on something else and at the end of the class, she hurriedly grabbed her things and ran out the door.

He sincerely hoped that by the end of the day, things wouldn't be so awkward.

* * *

They met at the same corner they always met at after school. The ride home was mostly in silence.

Will was the first to speak.

"I thought you said that you didn't see your relationship with Sam lasting much longer," he replied.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't," Quinn shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

"I think you know why it matters," Will said, looking over at her. He decided to take a risk. "Tell me, Quinn. When he kisses you, do you wish it was me?"

She didn't flinch.

"Tell me, Will. When you're alone in your bed at night, do you wish I was there with you?" she asked bitterly, looking straight ahead at the white lines in the middle of the road.

"Yes," Will found himself saying candidly.

She looked over at him, a look of surprise etched on her beautiful face. "Really?"

"I was jealous when I saw Sam kissing you in the hallway. Sam's too young to realize what he's got and how precious you really are." He knew he probably sounded stupid, but he didn't care.

"You make me sound like a toy poodle or a small child," she said, rolling her eyes.

"No," Will replied. "I want you, Quinn. And you're the one thing I can't have because in order for us to be together, you'd have to sacrifice everything and I'm not enough of a jerk to ask you to do that." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and locked his eyes on the road, not daring to look over at her.

"What exactly would I have to sacrifice?" he heard her ask him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not asking you to do that." She would never fully understand the risk. She was just too young.

"I'm asking you right now. Tell me." He dared to take a look at her and her gaze was so fiery, so blazing, that it took his breath away.

"You would have to switch schools... at the very least. And we couldn't go public about whatever this is until you've graduated. You'd have to break things off with Sam and you wouldn't be able to tell anyone where you're living or who you're living with..." his voice broke near the end because he knew that there was no way in hell that she would ever agree to this insane scheme.

"That doesn't sound too unreasonable," Quinn replied. "I've dealt with much worse."

He couldn't believe what she was insinuating.

"Are you saying – "

"I'm saying yes, Will. I'm saying that I want to do this. I'm saying that I want to stop living this half-life and that I want to move on. With you."

He pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot and shut off the ignition. Looking at her, he was at a loss for words.

"This might not even work, Quinn. We might get into this and realize that we're better off as friends or just as a teacher-student relationship."

"No," Quinn replied, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him and suddenly, Will couldn't help but respond, pulling her closer to him, leaving them both completely breathless. She pulled away and he couldn't help but moan at the loss of contact. And then she was out of the car, walking toward the apartment, her keys somehow out of the ignition and in her hand. He got out of the car and followed her.

He walked into the apartment and couldn't find her. He looked around the apartment and found his bedroom door locked.

"Quinn?" he called through the door.

She unlocked it and he opened it and saw a flesh-colored flash by the master bath. The door shut and he heard water running. He sat on the corner of the bed and waited for her to come out.

A few minutes later, she did, her hair wet around her shoulders, wearing one of his black t-shirts that fit him snugly. It was loose around her and she bit her bottom lip, looking up at him. He made his way over to her and the two kissed, her arms snaking around his neck and he carried her over to the bed.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he said, rolling on top of her.

"So are you," she replied, shrugging.

He kissed her deeply.

"Make love to me, Will," she murmured.

And he didn't even think twice. He pulled the black t-shirt over her head and she pulled at the buttons of his button-down dress shirt and she gave herself to him fully and willingly.

* * *

It took two weeks for Quinn to transfer schools. The glee club missed her terribly and Sam pouted about how his girlfriend had left him for some other guy in Vocal Adrenaline. It seemed that only Mercedes and Will knew the truth, from the looks Mercedes kept giving Will while Sam pouted to Finn about Quinn leaving William McKinley High.

Sue Sylvester wasn't very pleased either, having lost her head cheerleader. She was forced to put Santana in Quinn's shoes.

Of course, rumors were rampant about Quinn Fabray being pregnant again, and Will did his best to keep his mouth shut. Although the argument grew so intense in his sixth period Spanish class that he was forced to put half a dozen kids in detention over it.

But it was all worth it once he came home and saw Quinn's smiling face waiting for him back at their apartment.

"Hi, dear," she said, putting dinner on the table as he walked in.

"Hiya, back," he grinned, taking off his tie and having a seat. "How was glee?"

"It was fine. I got to watch Beth while the guys practiced," she said, sighing.

"How did that go?" he asked.

"She looks just like me, you know. Except she's got Puck's dark hair. A lot of it," she laughed. "But Shelby's doing a great job with her. She's happy," Quinn shrugged.

"Any doubts that you did the right thing?" he asked her, getting up to help put the vegetables on the table.

"None whatsoever," Quinn said, pulling Will toward her. "It all worked out in the end."

She kissed him passionately.

* * *

_fin._


End file.
